MetaMedia Training International, Inc. and HazMatIQ LLC have formed a company to develop a library of Hazardous Materials courseware and related resources, integrated into a Learning Management System (LMS). The first product in the library to be developed under this SBIR grant request, HazMatIQ Four Step System, will take advantage of advanced training technologies and blended learning. Based upon HazMatIQ's highly successful classroom training delivery system, this project aims to transfer the training to an online version to facilitate a larger audience, reduce training costs, and allow 24/7 accessibility. HazmatIQ will provide responders with comprehensive training of the characteristics of hazardous chemicals, simplifying the overly complex approach currently being provided in classrooms and textbooks. In addition to the actual content related to chemical compounds, an interactive design that simulates the fidelity of a real-world emergency response involving multiple hazardous chemicals will be designed. This virtual experience will bring actual case studies to life using interactive video, 3-D animations, and graphics. The ability to deliver quality Hazardous Materials/ WMD training online has become relevant due to the increased level of technical expertise expected from Emergency Responders and the current inability of Responders to receive this training. Online training alleviates many problems faced by public safety professionals training, allowing students to train on their schedule while on duty and with the ability to start and stop in the event of an emergency incident. Traditional training on duty requires personnel to be taken out of service, leading to service gaps. Off duty training is costly since responders are traditionally paid overtime. Training is generally reduced or eliminated once funding has been exhausted. MetaMedia will use the internet to deliver high quality, job related pertinent hazardous materials and safety training to a large audience at a low cost. Accessing training at the user's convenience leads to increased training, which will convey to a safer and more effective response to a hazardous event. An LMS will track student participation and evaluation results generating a report based on specific department needs. This report can then be used by training officers to document their members'participation.